


о болезни, лечении и стенах

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF, Polar Explorer RPF
Genre: Arctic Exploration, Canon-Typical Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Historical, John Ross Needs A Hug, Magical Realism, Napoleonic Wars, Scandinavian Mythology & Folklore, Scurvy, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Он соткан из ветра, железа, соли и амбиций.
Kudos: 1





	о болезни, лечении и стенах

В первый день не было ничего необычного.

С того момента, как в сентябре им пришлось отступить в Карлскруну, чтобы переправить несколько тысяч больных моряков в военные госпитали, недели, наполненные разными заботами, сливались в одну размытую линию. Так бывает, если, стоя на марсе, долго вглядываться в горизонт на закате, — в какой-то момент невозможно различить небо и море, остается какая-то багрово-рыжая мазня, а глаза начинают болеть и слезиться от напрасного напряжения. Джону никогда не удавалось оценить поэзию момента, он вытирал рукавом лицо и моргал, недовольно морща нос. Зрение прояснялось. Миражи для вперёдсмотрящего непозволительная роскошь. Сейчас рукава его мундира были чаще запачканы чернилами. На корабль он не поднимался несколько месяцев. В Лондон отсылал весьма неутешительные рапорты. Росс вкладывал все свои дипломатические способности в диалог со шведскими коллегами. Часть офицеров потеряли всякое желание воевать после позорных поражений и вялой блокады, другие надеялись на британские деньги. Джон и сам начинал верить, что «золото (почившего) Питта» сродни подарку лепреконов — блестящее и эфемерное. Доставка материалов, согласование чертежей и расчет бюджета для верфей шли медленно. Это было не в его власти. Он не был водой, способной залечивать любые раны. Люди здесь были хорошие. Военные силы ужасные. А хуже шведского флота были только их госпитали — праздник болезни и грязи. Джон чувствовал себя хуже, чем во французской тюрьме, хотя ни город, ни острова не были обнесены никакой стеной.

Во второй день он проснулся с тяжелой головой.

Ледяная пригоршня в лицо помогла, Джон решил обойтись без похода за горячей водой. Прежде чем надвинуть на нос двууголку, он заметил привычно красные щеки на странно сером лице. Рано утром в переулках еще лежала нетронутая тонкая снежная прослойка. Холод пропитан сыростью. За время проведенное здесь Росс понял, что с должным усилием воли можно привыкнуть не чувствовать пальцы и все равно использовать их по назначению. Задувавший с набережной северный ветер его не беспокоил, когда были другие дела, настойчиво требующие внимания. В доках остовы кораблей выглядели голыми и съежившимися, как застуканные за купанием смущенные нимфы на какой-нибудь картине. Они вызывали в душе щемящее чувство нежности и зарождающейся тоски. Море было рядом — стоит лишь протянуть руку, присев на пирсе и наклонившись, придерживая шляпу. Оно отвечало холодом и безразличием. Джон чувствовал себя лишним гостем у порога роскошного дома. В его обязанности не выходило носиться по верфи, наблюдать за перестройкой и починкой судов и прикрикивать на рабочих, вздумавших прикарманить лишний обрезок. Дерева было мало. В случае проигрыша в войне его может не стать совсем. Росс чувствовал острую ответственность за результат, будь то перевод донесений шведских союзников с флагмана или модернизация их кораблей и орудий на примере одной из основных морских баз. Адмирал Сумарец много сделал для него. Джону в равно степени не хотелось его разочаровывать, как и оставаться наедине со своей постоянной усталостью.

На третий день слабость стала практически невыносимой.

Когда мальчишка, лет четырнадцати, не больше, провел его по коридору в палату, набитую скрипящими узкими койками, Джону захотелось прилечь рядом с замотанным в простыни солдатом и тихо взвыть. Когда их меняли в последний раз? До того, как беднягу перенесли на место отошедшего товарища, или так и оставили? Постоянно дыша смертью, хочется поскорее стать ее частью, может быть, станет не так тошно. Под сапогом что-то хлюпало, кажется, рвота, смешанная с кровью. Мальчишка сорвался с места и побежал за тряпкой и ведерком. Кажется, суровый вид офицера заставил его вспомнить о своих обязанностях. Росс в очередной раз напишет в отчете о проблемах с деньгами и ресурсами. Шведское министерство продолжит давить на союзнические обязательства. Британия пришлет компетентного врача. Он подтвердит и донесет до публики, что в госпиталях не хватает мест, что больные похожи на скелеты с цинготными язвами, что с таким рационом — водой, пятью унциями мяса, жестким хлебом и отсутствием овощей — они никогда не поправятся и еще тысяча человек умрет и в Карлскруне, и в Гётеборге, и в Стокгольме. А пока Джон подавил тошноту с железным привкусом, как в тумане сказал какой-то женщине с осоловелым взглядом, что ей лучше не держать детей в таком месте, даже если ее муж уже пропитался гнилью и надо проследить, чтобы ей точно выплатили вдовью пенсию, и ушел, на прощание глубоко втянув смесь горького опиума, пота, мочи и дерьма.

На четвертый день пришлось отплевываться от крови.

Джон озлоблено запустил руку в волосы, разворошив кирпично-рыжее гнездо, прошелся по холодной комнате до стола и, не зная, куда выплеснуть досаду, запустил пустую чернильницу в стену напротив. На это ушло удивительно много сил. Он некоторое время так и стоял, тяжело дыша, посреди комнаты — нелепый, осунувшийся человек с расшатанной походкой и размазанной по недобритой половине лица пеной. Он не мог не знать о риске. Все нарочно игнорируемые маленькие детали, замечания хозяйки комнаты — все в один миг обрело смысл. За эти месяцы он почти на три четверти стал состоять из солонины и рыбы. Вода пропахла рыбой. И на корабле, и в порту не было другой еды — перебои с поставкой с материка из-за последствий войны. О каких цитрусовых можно говорить, если в больницу даже опиум перепадает с трудом? Он узнал, что Британия наконец решила прислать лекарства и инструменты. Надо лишь подождать. Джон пережил сквозное ранение штыком, разбитую голову, потерю крови и переломанные руки и ноги. Переживет и смех, и грех, и самую отвратительную из болезней для человека его профессии. Он застегнет мундир на все пуговицы и сделает вид, что все в порядке, пока не достанет себе кору хинного дерева, имбирь или лимонный сок, хотя бы разбавленный оливковым маслом.

На пятый день лихорадить стало сильнее, чем обычно.

Если раньше боль была тянущей, почти незаметной для того, кто привык терпеть неудобства, то сейчас ноги ломило так, будто он простоял на собачьей вахте в Белом море две ночи подряд. Попытка встать и закрыть окно обернулась пыткой и подвигом. Возможно, хозяйка действительно не заметила, возможно, предпочла тактично промолчать, возможно, правда, носит в поясном кошельке семена белены для себя. Он был ей благодарен. Джон не потянул бы шутку про подселившуюся банши. Он бы так и сказал: «Простите, фру Анна, это я. От безысходности». Она бы, наверное, даже не решила, что офицер издевается. Нахмурила бы свое застывшее лицо, так, что не было морщин, но все черты сжимались в одну точку, и забормотала, что к иностранцам подселяется мара. Кто такие мары Росс не знал. Мать шутила про банши, когда болела. Она умерла тихо, но ребенком Джон был уверен, что к ней в комнату кто-то точно подселился. У воды как всегда стало легче. Росс из шотландского клана, они разбазарили свои деньги, но не имя. Он соткан из ветра, железа, соли и амбиций. А они, как известно, не подвержены гниению. Так он стоял в доках, пока у него не особо участливо поинтересовались, все ли в порядке. Удивительное ли дело — кто не приходил в своей жизни сюда пьяным? Но Джон пьян не был. Его потряхивало от холода, а не шатало, и волосы мелкими завитушками липли к вискам и лбу.

На шестой день ему пришлось написать адмиралу Пуке.

Джон злился. В первую очередь на весь мир, во вторую — на себя. Ему вообще было сложно было признавать свои ошибки даже перед собственной совестью. К удаче или к несчастью — он пока не знал. Росс извинился и вежливо проинформировал командующего, что слег со скорбутом. Работа начата и идет, и он с радостью и новыми силами продолжит, поправившись. Когда это случится, он загадывать не решался. Мысль о том, что ему придется проваляться так до конца зимы, вызывала сопротивление во всем его существе. Джона выгнали из конторы и доков, сказав отлеживаться дома и обещая прислать доктора. Он с трудом дотащил ноги до верхнего этажа и, не снимая сапоги, завалился лицом в подушку. Желудок скручивало от тошноты. Поставить бы, по-хорошему, таз для воды рядом с кроватью. Глаза слипались, залитые свинцом. Подушка неприятнее обычного впилась в щеки. Дышалось глубже, но жарче. Надо было открыть окно.

Седьмого дня не было.

Время застыло, окончательно слившись в сплошную линию, и легло липкой лентой на глаза. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так плохо. Огнестрельные и колотые раны вспышками терзали тело, пока не зажили. Сейчас боль расползалась везде, заглянула в самые далекие углы и заполнила собой пустые пространства. Лауданум, влитый в него доктором в один из дней, послужил хорошей запайкой. Джон не хотел использовать всеобщую панацею то ли по причине упрямства и нежелания показаться слабым, то ли это был не доктор. Он сам бы не мог сказать наверняка. За комнату было уплачено вперед в начале месяца. Хозяйка его почти выгнала, когда он задолжал. Правда, потом он пару раз помог ей, и они зарыли топор долговой войны. Неглубоко, но сейчас можно было не беспокоиться. Можно было провалиться в объятия сна.

По ощущениям, он совершил какой-то кульбит, прежде чем упасть в липкие простыни, Они все опускались и опускались, пока не засосали его окончательно.

Он стоит по колени в холодной воде. Стащенная из прачечной лоханка кажется все такой же огромной как в детстве. Штаны неприятно липнут к телу, но он не спешит залезать в свою импровизированную лодку. Джон смотрит на маленькую речушку, питавшую пруд, которая уже лет двадцать как пересохла. Кажется, ему снова шесть или семь, но точно не девять. В девять он волонтером поступил на «Жемчужину». Рука соскальзывает с бортика и цепляет что-то слишком густое. По забавно маленьким пальцам стекают черные капли. Он почти уверен, что, вдохнув, почувствует запах госпиталя. Болезнь смотрит на него, расползаясь смолянистой лужей вокруг. Джон в ужасе пытается влезть в лохань. Он прижимает к себе ноги и думает, что можно утереть рукавом глаза и мираж исчезнет, но только размазывает гной по лицу. Его тошнит. Он пытается ударить воду руками, чтобы его спасительный островок отнесло подальше, но черная жижа уже расползлась по пруду. Она все льется и льется из ручья. Джон слишком наклоняется для очередного замаха. Лоханка переворачивается. Он барахтается в липкой жидкости, пока та его не затягивает.

Он снова стоит у пруда. Лоханка пока на берегу. Джон знает, что стоит ему войти в воду, как она начнет чернеть. Ноги сами ведут его к ручью. От воды снова начинает нести смертью. Он ускоряется, почти бежит вдоль берега, спотыкаясь о кусты и корни, как будто ноги ватные и на каждый шаг приходится двойное усилие. По речке течет черно-бурая гниль. Он должен найти нарыв. В конце, он все же цепляет ботинком ветку и падает. Ему почти не больно, все тело — морские губки. Подняв глаза, он видит спину. У воды видит женщина с тазом. Это их прачка. Она пришла за ними с северных гор. Джордж смеялся над ним. Их клан спустился в четырнадцатом веке. Спина прачки выглядела молодой и живой. Она стирает отцовские рубашки. На них расплываются красные пятна, а она все трет ткань. Джон пугается, ныряет между ней и бельем. Почему она разодрала руки и не заметила? Руки у нее белые и костлявые. Отцовские рубашки сочатся кровью, чернеющей в воде. Прачка прижимает Джона к себе, как могла бы мать, и тело ее начинает сочиться гноем. Отец умер через несколько лет. Джон тогда уже был во флоте. Он задыхается и тонет.

Он не знал, в который раз снова видит домашний пруд. Снова бежит вдоль речки. Снова падает. Он хрустит ветками слишком громко. Прачка оборачивается. Из-пода зеленого чепца видна одна уродливая ноздря. Она перехватывает белье как хлыст и шлепает Росса по ногам. Ее удары жгут холодом. Джон падает, а она все бьет и бьет по голеням, коленкам и пяткам. Он отползает подальше и начинает бежать. На коже синеют ледяные ожоги. Лес мрачнеет, поднимается, бурлит. Он бежит по болоту из черного гноя, словно за ним гонится слуах, сплетенный из сонма мертвецов. Там его мать, отец, погибшие в испанских и балтийских рейдах товарищи, убитые им французы, солдаты и матросы из госпиталя, даже Дуглас Макдоуэлл с его борцами за независимость. Джон злится и это придает ему сил, как и навсегда запомнившие холод ноги. Он не будет снова тонуть и задыхаться. Он дышит мертвечиной, чтобы бежать быстрее. Впереди мелькает свет. Он с разбегу вылетает на мыс Гэллоуэй. За спиной расплывается не менее упрямое черное пятно, тянет к нему свои липкие лапы. Джон смотрит вниз. Вода отливает ярко синим с белыми вкраплениями глазированных ледышек. У мыса давно не было льда зимой. Лед — это всегда что-то чистое. Росс смотрит еще раз на пятно и прыгает. Над головой кричат гнездящиеся на скалах кайры и бакланы.

На болезненный стон почти не было сил. Над головой насмешливо нависал только потолок дома в Карлскруне. Джон заставил себя подняться на локтях. Поняв, что окружение вполне реально, он неуклюже повалился обратно и хрипло рассмеялся. Его детство отзывалось забавными воспоминаниями. Конечно, все сказки. Джордж бы над ним посмеялся. Отец был слишком верующим. Он был бы строже.

Джон болел недолго, чтобы упустить время для постройки кораблей. Возраст, здоровье и сила воли сыграли свою роль. Джон болел достаточно, чтобы к умершим в госпиталях прибавилось и Лондон прислал доктора Домьера, который сделал ужасающие последствия безалаберности и некомпетентности достоянием публики. С ним приехали хирургические инструменты, лекарства, еда и авторитетное британское мнение.

В госпитали Росс говорил уже не с «ассистентом», а с шведским военным врачом.

— Больных становится меньше.

— Благодарить за это явно надо не вас.

Джон все еще выглядел помятым, но был готов сворачивать горы. К нему вернулась привычная язвительность. Он ушел в контору почти счастливым.

К марту его старания окупились. Он был рад, что успешно справляется с задачей, которую адмирал Сумарец на него возложил, однако Росс был достаточно амбициозен и болезненно нуждался в признании. Что может быть лучше, чем благодарность короля и должность адъютанта флота? Его вызвали в Стокгольм. Добираться будут морем, Джон так скучал по палубе под ногами. Попробуйте постоять на твердой земле несколько месяцев! Он решительно влетел в дом с назначением, будто впервые на шканцы, когда ему впервые дали командование кораблем, и почти обнял хозяйку.

— Так, вы больше не вернетесь? — Полетело за ним вслед по лестнице. Росс обернулся на пол пути, тряхнув рыжей головой. Это означало «да». Когда он собрал свои немногочисленные вещи, фру в доме не было. В воздухе витал аромат хвои — после эпидемии многие окуривали свои дома. Только этот запах был здесь всегда, с того момента как Росс зашел снять комнату. Он привык к нему как к водорослям и соли. До отплытия еще было время. Джон решил прогуляться.

Город был небольшим и скучным. Джон бы сказал, что и Лондон скучен. Последний раз его сильно впечатлило только испанское буйство красок в Бильбао, но они не могли подходить близко к берегу. Карлскруна раскинулся на нескольких островах. Очень удобно для морской базы. За чертой основного острова начинался другой мир. Там и дышалось легче, как бывает, если выйти из-за стены, только вот город не был обнесен стеной. Сиротливого вида дома расползались по побережью, где-то к стене привалились вельботы. На одном из них Росс и какой-то местный рыбак переправились на этот берег. Северный ветер ослабел к весне. Джон гулял вдоль побережья две склянки, потом свернул и углубился в лес, вдоль неровного ручья. Он не смог бы ответить, спроси его кто, куда он идет. Смотрел себе под ноги, не видя, и думал. Однажды эта война закончится. Он устал, конечно, устал, возможно, сказалась болезнь. Готов ли он отказаться от этого чувства приятной усталости, сочетающегося с привкусом свежей преодоленной опасности? Росс никогда не видел своего будущего в отставке или на месте где-нибудь в Портсмуте. Он мог бы жениться, как брат, построить дом в Шотландии, завести ребенка (максимум двух, Джон знал, как сложно терпеть детей и как скоро умерла мать, у которой их было четверо), а потом лезть на стены в этой идиллии, пока не хватит раздражения все просто сжечь. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, он запнулся. Мысли из головы вылетели.

Джон зло усмехнулся бы, узнав, что кто-то из офицеров, скатился по отлогому берегу водоема, зацепившись за корягу. Над собой ему смеяться не хотелось. Он сердито фыркнул, отплевываясь от пыли, и поднял глаза. Мгновение застыло, когда он снова увидел перед глазами спину женщины. Она сидела чуть дальше, чем прачка во сне. На ней были зеленое платье и накидка с капюшоном. Она не полоскала в реке белье, а ручей не был полон черной слизи, но Джон отчего-то чувствовал, что они связаны. Он постарался быть тише, как если бы шпионил за кем-то. Поднялся и подобрался ближе.

— Что ты спросил у прачки? — Она не оборачивается. Джон рассеянно открыл рот и закрыт обратно, не зная, что ответить. — А, значит, не додумался.

Зеленая спина вздохнула. Женщина встала. Росс подумал, что ему показалось, она ничего не говорила. Он смотрит на корзину в ее руке и набитый семенами кошель на поясе.

— Вам помочь?

Он спрашивает невпопад. Смех женщины отдает маленьким камнепадом.

— А тебе?

Росс хмурится и брезгливо кривит рот. Ему помощь не нужна никогда. Он справится со всем сам из чистого упрямства, пока не станет ясно, что дело потеряно или выиграно.

— Проводи меня.

Они идут вдоль ручья какое-то время молча. Потом женщина начинает говорить. Она говорит, что не все уходят с ними. Так появляются легенды. Она говорит, что видящих они зовут с собой, обручиться и жить в горах. Нельзя вписать в нить судьбы новую, не соединив их. Джону не нужно ничего вписывать, у него уже есть дурная шотландская кровь и не менее дурная голова. В отличие, от тех, кто только видит, он не может отказаться от дара. Захочет, конечно, из упрямства, но не станет. Не выдержит. Он не сможет узнать заранее, почему после войны его путь не закончится. Платок в отливающих землей руках похож на плотный как хлопок, мягкий как шелк. Росс с нехарактерной неуверенностью тянется за ним. Он на одно мгновение разглядел в платке лодку, плещущуюся на волнах. Она, должно быть, была раньше частью большого корабля. Красивого. Холодное лицо без морщин светлеет и расползается в отчего-то печальной улыбке. Порыв ветра приносит запах холода. Где-то осыпается берег. Джон отворачивается на секунду, но женщину уже не находит. Лишь разбросанную по тропинке черную слюду.

В руках шелковистой лентой лежит платок.

Из Стокгольма Россу приходится бежать. Против «безумного» короля Густава зреет заговор. Британцев сняли со службы и обещали переправить домой. Джон кивает и переодевается в запасенный на крайний случай шведский мундир. Он когда-то передавал секретную корреспонденцию и знает, что в таких делах сказать можно и про китовьи туши алебастрового цвета в северных морях, скорее всего тебя арестуют. Корабль покидает Гётеборг. Джон прощается со Швецией. Они еще возвращались в Балтийские воды с сэром Джеймсом, но в этот раз у Джона была должность коммандера и свой корабль.

После того, как вся Европа облегченно выдыхает, прощаясь с Бонни, Росс уходит со службы, встречает женщину с большими серыми глазами. У них едва хватает денег, чтобы купить Кристи свадебную одежду и провести церемонию. Ее отец ни за что бы им не помог. Джон рассчитывал, что поездка в Лондон решит его проблему с деньгами, но никак не определит новую главу в его странной жизни.

Платок он носит с собой всегда. У моря, особенно, на палубе ближе к закату, тот приятно жжет руку холодом. Джон еще не знает причину. Он смотрит в сторону Севера, когда судно выплывает из Лох-Райана, как голодный ребенок на витрину пекарни. Он помнит как блестели проплывающие мимо льдины в Белом море, как нос корабля разгонял их словно голубей на площади. Между миром и тем, что лежит вглубь Северного Ледовитого океана, стоит стена. Что может манить больше?

Первая экспедиция была провалом. Так сказал Барроу, так сказали газеты, так сказало общество. Джон ходил как человек, который усиленно делает вид, что ему безразлично чужое мнение. В конце концов, их не было там, когда по темно-фиолетовому небу разлилась полоса из изумрудных, золотистых и розовых пятен, а платок стал зло кусать холодом сквозь перчатки, когда Джон снова не смог усидеть в каюте посреди ночи. Вахтенный офицер сделал вид, что не заметил его. Голос разума и голос, куда более древний и настойчивый, утверждали, что они не были готовы идти дальше. Льды не разойдутся, раз этого факта для Парри недостаточно, Джон скажет, что это горы. Сплошное ледяное образование. Миражи для моряка непозволительная роскошь. Росс смотрит на себя иначе, чем на других.

Вторая полноценная экспедиция была результатом его отчаяния и везения. Писать что-то стало невыносимо, читение о людях типа Франклина и Парри гробящих людей и суда там, где должен был быть он, вызывало вспышки бессильного гнева. Характер Джона с годами не стал лучше, но его упрямство нередко ему помогало. Он убедил Бута дать денег. Он справится и, триумфально проплыв Северо-Западным проходом, отправится, например, в Петербург. Он даже пишет об этом Крузенштерну. Настроение царит весьма воодушевленное. Кто-то посчитал бы и эту экспедицию провалом, но Джон уже сомневается, есть ли эта зазноба Барроу, этот проход на самом деле. Зато он исправил некоторые недостатки карт Парри и проплыл дальше. Его племянник определил Северный магнитный полюс. Он писал Бофорту, что заканчивать письма после того, как они покинули «Виктори», почти невозможно, отмерзают пальцы. Он был до нелепости спокоен и даже счастлив. Пока умерло только три человека. Болеющие цингой навевали воспоминания о госпиталях. Хорошо, что в холоде запах гниения не так отчетлив. Джон мог быть счастлив, но финальным аккордом будет возвращение в Лондон с большей частью команды, которой даже не пришлось готовить еду из кожаных сапог. У них сломались лодки. Выплыть на путь китобойных судов во второй раз нечем, пока не починят. Россу в голову приходит простая и светлая мысль — ждать нельзя. Они точно могут упустить шанс и остаться здесь на новую зимовку. Он уходит провести магнитные измерения, взяв с собой Джеймса и практически сразу отослав его в другую сторону. Закончив работу, он достает платок. На ткани шевелятся брусья и доски — лодка красивого корабля, на котором плавают те, кто живут в верхнем мире. Ночью он отпускает платок в воду, на секунду пугаясь, что неверно все понял. Говорят, китобои разбирают безнадежно испорченные вельботы, чтобы залатать только поврежденные. Теперь у них есть одна целая лодка вместо тех двух, что разбились. Этого все равно никто не видел, кроме капитана.

В Британии его встречают как героя. Впервые, он абсолютно доволен. Лондон все еще скучный город, но лучшее, что можно предложить тому, кто недавно мог умереть. Все противные Россу лица из Адмиралтейства теперь обязаны признать, что он, даже застряв по льдах, потеряв корабль и совершив изнурительный, практически невозможный пеший рывок до места крушения «Фьюри», смог сделать достаточно, чтобы общество забыло о мифических горах. Платок под рукой теплый, как уснувший под печкой кот. Джон благодарен. Теперь он знает, за что платил годами унижения. Теперь придется платить бременем славы и публичных конфликтов.

Тридцать лет назад в Швеции все было по-другому. Когда Джона отсылают туда, он долго думает и решает написать, что лучше. В Карлскруне, где они остановились по дороге, он сходит на берег, вылезает из лодки все так же проворно, та лишь кренится чуть сильнее, чем тридцать лет назад. Он осматривает слабо изменившийся серый пейзаж с ярким пятном гавани, где стоят спускают новое судно с верфи. У него есть время. Время, чтобы отрывисто бросить капитану судна, что он вскоре вернется. Привычка отдавать команды уже никуда не уйдет, хотя в этом путешествии Росс всего лишь пассажир.

Джону разрешили носить форму даже в качестве дипломатического посланника. Он выглядел бы нелепо со своими эполетами на фоне сырого леса, поэтому сильнее запахивает серый плащ. У реки он снимает перчатки и лезет в карман за платком. Тот привычно ложится в руку шелком. Росс смотрит какое-то время себе под ноги, в ручей. В ответ глядит все то же лицо с красными щеками и слегка припорошенным пеплом рыжим гнездом. Он со вздохом садится на корточки и отпускает платок вниз по реке как бумажный кораблик. Все начинается и заканчивается в воде. Этот урок он усвоил хорошо и давно.

Он возвращается в город на закате. Люди здесь были хорошие. Военные силы сносные. А больше шведского флота надежду подавали только их госпитали — праздник болезни и грязи. Джон глубоко вздохнул. Он был рад, что сломал свою стену. За стеной оказалось сплошное белое пространство, темно-синяя ледяная вода и волшебная свобода.

**Author's Note:**

> Речь идет об эпидемии цинги в шведском флоте и армии, разразившейся в 1808-1809 годах, когда Джон Росс находился в Швеции.
> 
> "Ассистентами" врачей из-за нехватки персонала были неквалифицированные мальчики (плюс-минус 14ти лет), по описанию доктора Вильгельма Фридриха Домьера, посланного Британией для изучения ситуации по просьбе союзника.
> 
> Первая экспедиция Росса была в 1818 году. Вторая длилась с 1829 по 1833.
> 
> После второй арктической экспедиции его назначили в Стокгольм с дипломатической миссией, где он находился с 1839 по 1846.
> 
> Транслитерация некоторых имен вольная из-за отсутствия утвержденных русскоязычных вариантов.


End file.
